Zero no Tsukaima After F
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente… ¡Y por eso digo sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!, ¡Porque tu eres el único al que le entregaré mi futuro!, ¡Y estaré aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, ven conmigo!
1. I

**Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente…**

**¡Y por eso digo sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!**

**¡Porque tu eres el único al que le entregaré mi futuro!**

**¡Y estaré aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, ven conmigo!**

**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

**AFTER FINAL**

**Luego del inesperado encuentro de un par de chicos de mundos diferentes, la historia como la conocía cada uno empezó a cambiar; Las mañanas en el pueblo de Halkeginia brillaban de una forma especial, a pesar que en un inicio pudo llegar a detestarlo, la invocación de su sagrado, hermoso y por mucho más poderoso familiar había resultado en un desastre, para ella, a quien todo le salía mal y por las crueldades del destino y sus alrededores había conseguido ser llamada por el sobrenombre de "Zero", es decir… la inútil, que no es capaz de transformar unas pepitas de piedra en latón… La misma que sin notarlo era una de los portadores de una de las magias ocultas más poderosas sobre la Tierra, "El vacío", representado por las runas que aparecieron en la mano de su plebeyo familiar "Gandalf", la mano izquierda de Dios. Y con la cual salvaron juntos innumerables veces al reino de Tristain y allegados, sobreponiéndose con ello a su pasado lleno de prejuicios y convirtiéndose ahora en los héroes que son.**

**Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere de Hiraga y Saito Chevaliere de Hiraga des Ornières, viven ahora en el castillo que se encuentra en los terrenos de Tristein donados por la princesa Henrietta hacia el caballero en aquellos tiempos de necesidad.**

**Las guerras han sido dejadas atrás, los humanos, los Elfos y los Mages viven finalmente en armonía, no se ha escuchado últimamente nada que tenga que ver con los familiares del vacío ni sus usuarios, no más… aún y cuando ellos estarán presentes si se les necesita… en honor a su santidad, a la princesa Henrietta y la reina Charlotte, que no dejan de apoyarlos en todo momento.**

Desde la destrucción del antiguo Dragón han pasado 3 meses….

-Es una decisión muy drástica… sin duda alguna es algo que debo platicar con Saito. –comenta Louise mientras se encuentra sentada en una silla de jardín junto a Tiffania, Siesta y Henrietta.

-En realidad yo no entiendo porqué tanto embrollo con eso Miss Valliere… ¡Perdón!, -junta las manos en señal de disculpa frente a su rostro, Siesta -¡Mrs Valliere de Hiraga!

-¡No hagas tanto escándalo que podría escucharte!, -se levanta nerviosa de la silla la pelirosa y mira en todas direcciones, pero al no ver nada por los alrededores se vuelve a sentar más tranquila, -¡Además nadie te ha dicho que me llames de esa manera!, -le grita mientras se cruza de brazos, -aunque no es algo que me moleste en lo absoluto, -por poco y babea de sólo pensar que la ha llamado "Señora Hiraga".

-Pues a mi parecer es algo natural, -cruza la pierna la princesa, -a decir verdad… me extraña un poco que aún no se haya dado la noticia, -le sonríe su amiga de la infancia.

-Pues…, -el comentario de la peliocre le hizo volver al nerviosismo, que se resume en la rojez de su rostro, -No… no…nono…, -hasta que llega un punto en que no soporta más la presión, -¡No es que no lo estemos intentando!, -grita finalmente liberándose.

-¿Intentar?..., -alcanza a escuchar el joven Chevalier que justo a tiempo ha llegado a acercarse a la zona donde ellas pasan el momento junto a sus tazas de té.

-¡Saito!, -hasta se le ponen de punta los cabellos a Louise

-¡Saito-san!, -lo reconoce la Maid

-¡Saito-san!, -lo recibe Tiffa

-¡Saito-dono!, -sonríe Henrietta.

-¿De qué estaban hablando Luise?, -pregunta y entonces nota como la princesa le ha hecho espacio para que se siente junto a ella y así lo hace.

-Pues…, -se sonroja de sólo verlo, aunque ya se había hecho costumbre observarlo caminar por sus tierras aún llevando la capa de Chevaliere, no podía evitar que le siguiera gustando. –Yo…, -se encoge de hombros apenada.

-Parece que Mrs. Valliere de Hiraga aún no se anima a hablar del asunto, -sonríe abiertamente Siesta, lo que perturba aún más a Louise.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!, ¡En momentos como este lo que debes hacer es permanecer callada!, -la corrige la esposa del caballero.

-Pero entonces, si le dices a Siesta que se calle, significa que vas a decírmelo tú, -sigue esperando Saito.

-Es que yo…, -parece no poder siquiera mover los labios para hablar la pelirosa.

-¿De qué estaban hablando Tiffa?, -voltea entonces a la mitad Elfo, esperando su cooperación.

-¡¿Eh?, ¿yo?, -abre grandes los ojos nerviosa al sentir la azul mirada sobre ella, hasta no poder contenerse y explota, -¡Todas nosotras hablábamos con Louise-san de lo lindo que sería que ustedes tuvieran un bebé!

-¡¿Qué?, -se para sorprendido y voltea de inmediato a su esposa, mientras la observa con grandes ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. -¿Eso… es verdad?...

-Saito…, -le responde de la misma manera, sin poder moverse y observándolo fijamente nerviosa.

El pelinegro parece notarlo y adelantándose unos pasos llega hasta ella, entonces busca encontrar su mirada con la suya, -¿Eso era lo que temías decirme?..., -entonces la abraza y recuesta su mentón sobre uno de los pequeños y delgados hombre de la Valliere, -…Tonta…, -al escuchar lo que parece ser su aprobación, ella lo abraza de igual modo y aprieta contra su cuerpo el pecho de su marido.

-…Saito…, -hasta un par de lágrimas se corren bajo sus mejillas.

-Louise…, -le responde igualmente feliz.

-¡Eeeejeeem!, -tose Siesta indicándoles que aún estaban en público, por lo que se sueltan ligeramente apenados.

-Te prometí que dentro de poco visitaríamos mi mundo…, -menciona aún con la mano de Louise agarrada con la suya, -a ver si para entonces, tenemos algo más que contar, -le sonríe.

-¡¿Qué?, -se sonroja inmediatamente, -¡¿Y decirle de buenas a primeras eso a tus papás?, ¡Estás loco!, ¡Perro degenerado!

Como de costumbre… la conversación terminó en una explosión…

-Aaaaaayyy….

00==00

**¡Hola! Bueno, me terminé de ver la serie y me encantó el final, fue difícil la espera pero por fin las 4 temporadas están resueltas, espero les haya gustado el escrito, es en homenaje a Louise y Saito, que hacen todo lo posible para soportarse el uno al otro xD.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Ya ne!**


	2. II

**Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente…**

**¡Y por eso digo sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!**

**¡Porque tú eres el único al que le entregaré mi futuro!**

**¡Y estaré aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, ven conmigo!**

**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

**AFTER FINAL**

**II**

**Luego del inesperado encuentro de un par de chicos de mundos diferentes, la historia como la conocía cada uno empezó a cambiar; Las mañanas en el pueblo de Halkeginia brillaban de una forma especial, a pesar que en un inicio pudo llegar a detestarlo, la invocación de su sagrado, hermoso y por mucho más poderoso familiar había resultado en un desastre, para ella, a quien todo le salía mal y por las crueldades del destino y sus alrededores había conseguido ser llamada por el sobrenombre de "Zero", es decir… la inútil, que no es capaz de transformar unas pepitas de piedra en latón… La misma que sin notarlo era una de los portadores de una de las magias ocultas más poderosas sobre la Tierra, "El vacío", representado por las runas que aparecieron en la mano de su plebeyo familiar "Gandalf", la mano izquierda de Dios. Y con la cual salvaron juntos innumerables veces al reino de Tristain y allegados, sobreponiéndose con ello a su pasado lleno de prejuicios y convirtiéndose ahora en los héroes que son.**

**Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere de Hiraga y Saito Chevaliere de Hiraga des Ornières, viven ahora en el castillo que se encuentra en los terrenos de Tristein donados por la princesa Henrietta hacia el caballero en aquellos tiempos de necesidad.**

**Las guerras han sido dejadas atrás, los humanos, los Elfos y los Mages viven finalmente en armonía, no se ha escuchado últimamente nada que tenga que ver con los familiares del vacío ni sus usuarios, no más… aún y cuando ellos estarán presentes si se les necesita… en honor a su santidad, a la princesa Henrietta y la reina Charlotte, que no dejan de apoyarlos en todo momento, sin embargo, todos los lapsos creados por el tiempo, poseen un principio y un fin y puede que la época de paz… esté a punto de terminar…**

Las escrituras antiguas que revelaron la existencia de los magos del vacío y sus familiares, cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Dios, parecían ir sobreescribiéndose, cual las páginas reveladas a la humanidad hasta ese entonces eran solamente las convenientes para ayudar a fortalecer los lazos necesarios entre los involucrados y las páginas que en aquel entonces se encontraban en blanco, fueron adquiriendo color y forma antes los ojos atónitos del anciano director de la academia de magia; Osmond terminó por cerrar aquel libro de golpe y sumamente nervioso caminó lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la habitación, con su ratón familiar tras de él, que rápidamente se coló entre sus ropas.

Mientras tanto en la tierra de Ornières…

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!, ¡Vete de aquí Siesta!, -se encuentra sumamente molesta la esposa del Hiraga, aún acostada sobre sus esponjadas almohadas, las cuales utiliza como armas para tratar de golpear a la maid, pero no puede seguir en su habitual pelea, ya que intempestivamente se tapa la boca con la mano y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño con el rostro coloreado de morado.

-Hai, Hai… como usted diga… pero yo creo que si necesita mi ayuda Mrs. Valliere de Hiraga…, -los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron rayas y puntos y mira en la dirección en que Louise corrió.

-¡Yo creo que deberías escuchar a Siesta!, ¡Estoy muy preocupado Louise!, -hace acto de aparición el ojiazul, al ser enfocado del otro lado de la habitación, notablemente abrumado por la situación.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Saito-san?, está muy claro que ella se encuentra bien, el que necesita ser atendido eres tú, -inmediatamente aparece a su lado y le sujeta el brazo, uno de sus viejos trucos con el que discretamente lo frota contra su busto.

-¿Eh?..., -una de sus debilidades más grandes… sabía que debía superarla…, pero no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Ya que la esposa de Saito-san está bien y no puede atenderlo, entonces es el papel de la servidumbre hacerlo!, -grita sabiendo que con ese comentario estaba confrontando a La Valliere.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡te dije que te fueraaas!, -abre azotando la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero su semblante no es realmente el mejor, por lo que Saito preocupado, se suelta rápidamente del agarre de Siesta y la sujeta, lo que parece confortar un poco a la pelirosa, momentos después ambos se sientan sobre la cama.

-I… ¡Iré a traerle un té!, -sale corriendo de la habitación la segunda en discordia.

-¡Por favor!, -alcanza a gritarle Saito antes de perderla de vista, para luego voltear de nuevo hacia su esposa, quien en un movimiento despacio se deja caer contra el pecho del caballero.

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte así…, -habla ya más tranquila y como siempre dulce para él.

-¿Cómo me pides eso?..., -le corresponde el abrazo y al hacerlo juega ligeramente con sus largos y ondulados cabellos rosas. –A veces… siento que me estás dejando atrás… cuando ésta en una situación igual de nueva para ambos… lo único que puedo hacer es sentirme angustiado y estar todo el tiempo preocupado de que algo pueda pasar… no quiero que nada malo te pase…

-…Saito…, -se separa ligeramente de él, para poder encontrar su mirada azul con la suya y tratar de comprender su preocupación claramente expresada con su voz.

-Es sólo que… esto es todo un misterio… y no tengo idea de la parte que me toca hacer… pienso que estás cargando con todo el trabajo… y es toda mi culpa…

-¿Culpa?..., ¿cómo puedes llamarlo culpa?... cuando me has hecho tan feliz…, -sonríe por lo bajo, -no importa cuánto tiempo tome para que desaparezcan estas náuseas, aunque se supone que será dentro de poco, pero lo importante… es que aquí…, -toma una de las manos del Chevalier y la lleva a su pequeño vientre, -está nuestro bebé, -al pronunciar dichas palabras se le humedecieron los ojos a ella y una enorme paz lo recubrió a él, lo que le atrae al verla sumamente hermosa y sonrojándose un poco inclina su rostro hacia ella quien al ver las intenciones del joven cierra también los ojos y recibe su beso, permaneciendo en esa posición durante unos minutos.

Siesta venía de regreso con la taza de té y lo que parece ser la correspondencia en la mano, pero se detiene en seco al ver la escena; una serie de apasionados y disfrutados besos entre los dueños de la casa, cual estuvieran sedientos del otro, ella rodeando el cuello del joven con sus delgados y finos brazos, mientras él que poseía su vientre con su mano, empezó a deslizarla hacia su pierna, mientras la recostaba sobre la cama, por lo que la sirvienta al no poder soportarlo más dejó caer la taza de sus manos, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Siesta?, -la reconoce Louise, sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿estás herida?, -se levanta rápido Saito y llega a su lado, pero es rápidamente evitado por la pelinegra.

-¡No es nada Saito-san!, ¡Lo lamento mucho!, No quería quebrar una pieza de la bajilla…, -empieza a recogerlo

-¡No se trata de eso!, -la mira preocupado.

-¡Olvídese de eso Saito-san!, hay cosas más importantes como estas cartas…, -se las pasa, indicándole con la forma en que se las mostró que eran realmente importantes.

El Chevalier, tomó los sobres entre sus manos y los miró por ambos lados buscando el remitente.

-¿Qué es Saito?..., -pregunta intranquila Louise al ver la cara que puso su esposo mientras leía.

-No sé mucho sobre este idioma… pero… tal parece que es un problema en la academia… no estoy muy seguro…

-Muéstramelo, -extiende su brazo hacia él, para poder leerla y tener una mejor apreciación de las cosas. –No…, -arruga el papel entre sus manos, sin siquiera decirle a Saito de que era realmente lo que trataba la carta, -¡No!, ¡Definitivamente no!, -la tira contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa Louise?!, -pregunta preocupado al ver su actitud.

Continuará…

¿ó no?...

**Notas:**

¡Hola!, en un principio tenía pensado hacer de este fanfic un Oneshot, pero veo que ha gustado xDD y varios pidieron continuación en una historia larga, bueno, escribí este capítulo y lo tiro al aire esperando a ver como es recibido, porque no veo mucha actividad en este Fandom, pero amo esta serie, así que ¿Por qué no?

Comentarios, dudas, ideas, peticiones, no duden dejar su review.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. III

**Con nuestro primer beso, empezó la historia de nuestro amor, aquel envuelto en la magia del destino, que te hizo aparecer frente a mí repentinamente…**

**¡Y por eso digo sí!, ¡Estaré a tu lado por siempre!**

**¡Porque tú eres el único al que le entregaré mi futuro!**

**¡Y estaré aquí para ti!, ¡Hacia un nuevo mundo, ven conmigo!**

**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

**AFTER FINAL**

**III**

**Luego del inesperado encuentro de un par de chicos de mundos diferentes, la historia como la conocía cada uno empezó a cambiar; Las mañanas en el pueblo de Halkeginia brillaban de una forma especial, a pesar que en un inicio pudo llegar a detestarlo, la invocación de su sagrado, hermoso y por mucho más poderoso familiar había resultado en un desastre, para ella, a quien todo le salía mal y por las crueldades del destino y sus alrededores había conseguido ser llamada por el sobrenombre de "Zero", es decir… la inútil, que no es capaz de transformar unas pepitas de piedra en latón… La misma que sin notarlo era una de los portadores de una de las magias ocultas más poderosas sobre la Tierra, "El vacío", representado por las runas que aparecieron en la mano de su plebeyo familiar "Gandalf", la mano izquierda de Dios. Y con la cual salvaron juntos innumerables veces al reino de Tristain y allegados, sobreponiéndose con ello a su pasado lleno de prejuicios y convirtiéndose ahora en los héroes que son.**

**Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere de Hiraga y Saito Chevaliere de Hiraga des Ornières, viven ahora en el castillo que se encuentra en los terrenos de Tristein donados por la princesa Henrietta hacia el caballero en aquellos tiempos de necesidad.**

**Las guerras han sido dejadas atrás, los humanos, los Elfos y los Mages viven finalmente en armonía, no se ha escuchado últimamente nada que tenga que ver con los familiares del vacío ni sus usuarios, no más… aún y cuando ellos estarán presentes si se les necesita… en honor a su santidad, a la princesa Henrietta y la reina Charlotte, que no dejan de apoyarlos en todo momento, sin embargo, todos los lapsos creados por el tiempo, poseen un principio y un fin y puede que la época de paz… esté a punto de terminar…**

_El Chevalier, tomó los sobres entre sus manos y los miró por ambos lados buscando el remitente._

_-¿Qué es Saito?..., -pregunta intranquila Louise al ver la cara que puso su esposo mientras leía._

_-No sé mucho sobre este idioma… pero… tal parece que es un problema en la academia… no estoy muy seguro…_

_-Muéstramelo, -extiende su brazo hacia él, para poder leerla y tener una mejor apreciación de las cosas. –No…, -arruga el papel entre sus manos, sin siquiera decirle a Saito de que era realmente lo que trataba la carta, -¡No!, ¡Definitivamente no!, -la tira contra el suelo._

_-¡¿Qué pasa Louise?!, -pregunta preocupado al ver su actitud._

El joven de ojos azules, se encontraba observando el rostro de su amada aquella noche, las velas iluminaban la habitación, reflejando sus ondulantes sombras en las paredes y las cortinas que adornaban el perímetro de la cama, en la que la Valliere dormía. Después de un día extenuante en relación a los malestares que su pequeño cuerpo experimentaba por su nuevo estado y además, aquel secreto que el día entero guardó, el contenido de aquella carta proveniente de la academia de Tristein.

-…Saito…, -murmuró entre sueños, -no…, -aprieta los párpados fuerte, por lo que el Hiraga se preocupó un poco y está por llevar su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, cuando las siguientes palabras expresadas dentro de su sueño lo tranquilizaron, -No… cosquillas no… después… jeje…, -arruga la boca como gato, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al caballero.

-¿Por qué no habrás querido decime nada?..., -la mirada del joven se tornó un poco más profunda y enfocada en el terso rostro de la pelirosa durmiente. –Comunmente cuando es algo que involucre a la realeza estás dispuesta a actuar al instante… porque piensas que la nobleza obliga…, -aprieta su puño y cierra los ojos al pensar que algo peligroso estuviera tramándose a sus espaldas y él no pudiera hacer nada por no estar enterado. Sus ojos se abren de repente, al sentir sobre su piel, el contacto de las finas manos de Louise, quien lo mira expectante por saber que pasaría por su mente en esos momentos para mantenerlo despierto y sin decir nada.

-…Louise…

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No puedes dormir?..., -pregunta destapándose de la sábana, indicándole que entre junto a ella y comparta el calor recolectado, lo que el caballero hace sin pensarlo dos veces, así ambos quedan cubiertos bajo las sábanas frondosas y recostados sobre el acogedor colchón, mirándose uno al otro, mientras se encuentran acostados de lado.

-A decir verdad… me quedé pensando en lo que pasó esta mañana…, -rompe el hielo el Chevalier

-Ya te dije que eso pasará pronto…

-No… no me refiero exactamente a lo de lo mareos y eso… aunque también me preocupa… y mucho…, -baja la mirada

-¿Entonces?..., -coloca su mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y busca su mirada, finalmente la encuentra y no la despega de la suya.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que está pasando en la escuela?..., se supone que si alguien debe oponerse a los asuntos peligrosos soy yo… porque tú siempre estás dispuesta a cumplir con tus obligaciones… pero esta vez siento que estoy completamente ignorado… y si no sé de qué se trata la situación… ¿cómo se supone que esté preparado para protegerte?... no quiero que llegue un momento en que te encuentres en peligro… tú… y el bebé… y yo no pueda hacer nada…

**-**Es precisamente por eso…, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros se entrometa en lo que está pasando… no ahora…, -aprieta los párpados al sentirse vulnerable, lo que preocupa a Saito, quien se levanta y queda sentado junto a ella, aún sobre la cama.-Si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría… jamás hubiera intentado que tuviéramos un bebé…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!, -se preocupa y exalta al escucharla hablar de esa manera, -pase lo que pase… yo jamás dejaría que algo malo te ocurriera… por eso soy tu…, -estaba por decir que se trataba de su "Familiar", pero cae en cuenta que ahora es mucho más que eso, -por eso… soy tu esposo… y el padre de este pequeño…, -coloca su mano marcada por la runa, sobre el pequeño y aún plano vientre de la Valliere, provocando lágrimas inminentes en la pelirosada, que se levanta y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, estrujando su camisa entre sus dedos, sintiendo toda la fuerza y confort del que le hablaba hace unos minutos, cual encontrarse entre los brazos y el pecho de su amado le diera la confianza necesaria para no desfallecer.

Segundos después se alejan un poco para encontrar nuevamente sus miradas, con las que poco a poco se atraen, para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso tierno, que brindaba seguridad, mismo que se pierde en la oscuridad y el sonido de la canción de Tiffa, cual augurara el futuro reencuentro de las partes del cuerpo de dios junto a sus amos.

Kami no Hidari te Gandalf  
Yumo Kakanna Kami no Tete  
Kami no Migi Te Ga Windalf  
Kokoro Yasashiki Kami no Fue

Kami no Tsunou wa  
Myozunitonirun  
Chie no Katamari Kami no Hon  
Soshite saigo ni mou hitori

Shirusu Koto Sae  
Habakareru  
yonin no shimobe o shitagaete  
Waga wa kono chi ni yatte kita

La rubia se encontraba afuera de la casa, recibiendo el viento que resoplaba las ramas de los árboles por la noche, al terminar su canto, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, lo que la sorprende al sentir mojada su piel, se lleva un dedo al rostro para recoger la pequeña gota, que más que de alegría, pareciera haber surgido de la profundidad de su corazón preocupado, cual la canción que siempre la inspiraba para animar a los poseedores del poder de familiar del vacío, ahora le indicara que algo terrible estuviera por pasarle precisamente a ellos.

-Saito-san…, -se lleva una mano al pecho preocupada, mientras, en su habitación, el joven ha quedado dormido entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de su amada, de cuyos párpados cerrados, se desliza una lágrima, cual el sentimiento de la canción de la semihada le hubiera llegado a ella también.

A la mañana siguiente, Maid, Semihada y Chevalier corrían como locos llevando cofres de viaje hacia dentro del carruaje de la familia Valliere-Hiraga.

-¡Deprisa!, ¡Si aceptamos ir a ver al director debemos llegar temprano!, ¡Muévanse!, ¡ó sino no podrán viajar conmigo en el carruaje!, -les grita la pelirosa.

-No puedo creerlo, si apenas anoche estaba tan tierna…, -suspira el Hiraga, al cargar otra de las maletas sobre su hombro.

-Supongo que lo conocido como "Cambios de humor hormonales", pero no te preocupes Saito-san, si Mrs. Valliere de Hiraga no deja que vayas en el carruaje, Siesta te hará compañía, -lo toma del brazo, haciéndolo tambalear un poco, lo que desde lejos Louise nota y le hace inflar las mejillas molesta.

-¡Si tanto así quieres quedarte con ella, hazlo!, ¡Eres un perro tonto!, ¡No!, ¡Eres una pulga de agua!, ¡Eso es lo que eres!

-¡No Louise!, ¡Espera!, -corre tras ella, quien ha arrancado el carruaje y tras de él van Siesta y Tiffa, quienes cargan parte del equipaje de la Valliere y entre otros utensilios de cocina.

Continuará…

0==0

¡Holas!, jaja, con el poco tiempo que tengo, no puedo actualizar mucho, pero cada vez más gente va leyendo este fanfic, así que hay que darles gusto xD, yo también estoy muy empilada con esto, perdón si tardo demasiado en actualizar pero en verdad que aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo rápido.

Dejo saludos especiales a: Ranma84, darknecrox, Clover Kagamine, Daniel y Alguien xDD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
